


redamancy: the act of loving in return

by crabsten



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Couch Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Post-Time Skip, Pro Volleyball Player Miya Atsumu, Pro Volleyball Player Sakusa Kiyoomi, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, ch 379 spoilers, osasuna cus they are important too, sakusa kiyoomi is the youngest of three and thats very important, tiny section of sexy times but u might miss it if u blink its just a sentence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27505816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crabsten/pseuds/crabsten
Summary: Atsumu’s eyes linger at the rings for not even five seconds, not one was enough to catch his attention. Not one gem is fascinating to his curious eyes. He wants the perfect ring for his boyfriend yet he doesn’t even know what shape he wants the gem to be or what color diamond it should be or if he wants gems embedded on the side or if he’s going to carve their initials or how much money he wants to spend. Though, he does know that he wants the ring to be the right one for Sakusa’s size 8 fourth finger on his left hand.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 227





	redamancy: the act of loving in return

**Author's Note:**

> ty to my friend who gave me this idea to write something like this,,, yet again. ily

Atsumu was panicking, to say the least, despite the comfort his twin provided him as he picks which ring would best fit Sakusa. “Ya hafta help me, ‘Samu. I’m sweatin’ balls here.” 

“How am I supposed to know which ring would be perfect for your boyfriend? Just pick which one you think he’ll like.” He replies, sighing for the nth time since they got to the jewelry shop at the mall.

“Omi doesn’t like bedazzles or sparkles, so how am I ‘posed to know?” Atsumu’s eyes linger at the rings for not even five seconds, not one was enough to catch his attention. Not one gem is fascinating to his curious eyes. He wants the perfect ring for his boyfriend yet he doesn’t even know what shape he wants the gem to be or what color diamond it should be or if he wants gems embedded on the side or if he’s going to carve their initials or how much money he wants to spend. Though, he does know that he wants the ring to be the right one for Sakusa’s size 8 fourth finger on his left hand. 

He also knows that the most perfect ring is important for Sakusa Kiyoomi because the wing spiker allowed the setter to taste love. Whatever that was, but Miya Atsumu never realized how good and hungry for the love you can get. He was never lonely despite not having any entanglements or attachments to anyone, but the curly-haired man gave him the chance to. 

He never even wondered what love tasted like but the answer was fed to him. And he has never looked for it anywhere else. 

“You’ve never looked at rings with him before?” Osamu asked, eyeing a golden ring with an oval-shaped diamond as its highlight. “I do it all the time with Tarou, he likes golden rings.” 

“No, we never talked ‘bout it, gettin’ married and stuff. I let Coach Foster know though, ‘bout me plannin’ to propose to Omi.” He continues to circle around the shop, it’s the third shop his twin has taken him to yet still nothing. He still doesn’t know what his boyfriend of four years would want.

“Ah, are you even sure Kiyoomi likes the idea of marriage? What if he feels like, you know, it’s not needed or something.” The blonde stops his tracks in the middle of the shop around the most expensive jewelry inside the shop. 

“In all seriousness, ‘Samu, I don’t even know if he wants ta. Just had a hunch that we’re ready for that stage, ya feel? ‘Sides, I don’t think it’s gonna ruin our relationship if he rejects me.” He turns his attention to an obsidian colored diamond. There were two of them. It was loud and outspoken yet he felt the gentle love it received from its jeweler. The princess cut gem of each ring was intimidating yet kind. There were tiny diamonds serving as side stones and emphasizing the boldness of the powerful black diamond. 

It reminded Atsumu of his Sakusa. His boyfriend isn't afraid to bicker with him or make fun of him anytime but also has the ability to sense whenever he is struggling or having a bad day. His boyfriend who likes to yell his name from the kitchen to eat breakfast because Atsumu slept in again and forgot they had morning practice instead of afternoon practice. His boyfriend who annoyed him into liking face masks and skincare that he’d do it even when Sakusa isn’t around.

“Can I help you with something, sir?” The lady across the glass display stops his thoughts about Sakusa. “You seem to be fond of these rings,” she says as she takes one of the two out from the locked display and hands it to Atsumu. 

Osamu stands next to him, peeking at the ring’s appearance. “It’s pretty. Reminds me of Kiyoomi’s hair.” 

“Yer right. It’s stunning.” It was more breathtaking up close, Atsumu realized. 

He leaves that shop with one of the black rings he found beautiful. He didn’t even hesitate, he bought the most expensive ring in the store just for his boyfriend. Granted, he probably didn’t even need to, knowing Sakusa would accept anything he gave him even if it’s a random piece of an item that he found as long as it was cleaned and sanitized. 

Though, it’s only sometimes in his life that he’s ever this happy. The last four years can’t even compare to the joy he feels when he sets to his spikers and scores. That delight comes with pride and hard work as his spikers’ and his own fists’ are in the air, that moment is simply cheerful. 

But the happiness he feels with Sakusa, he’s never been so sure about someone. He became an instinct and partner that he’s the first one he looks for outside the court. This type of bliss doesn’t feel like ecstasy, it feels more like peace and solace. It feels different because it is. He’s ready to settle down with Sakusa and he feels like the other feels the same. Or at least he hopes so.

So that afternoon, before his boyfriend gets home from his lunch with Komori, he quickly sanitizes the black velvet box by spraying a disinfectant safe for soft surfaces. He then hides it in the part of his closet Sakusa visits the least, his tank tops. It’s located at the very top shelf since it’s out of the season, right below are his hoodies and long sleeves so it’s easier for him to reach. His boyfriend also hates his taste for tank tops so he isn’t wearing them in any season and Atsumu’s too cold for tank tops, so it just rests there. 

He doesn’t understand what’s wrong with his tank top designs and why they’re ugly and stupid and ugly again (Sakusa’s words) but he thanks however many gods there are because now he knows Sakusa will never find the ring he’s hiding since he won’t even think about scavenging that section of that closet.

Sakusa’s not even thinking about Atsumu proposing to him, so he thinks he should be fine. It would be a total surprise and a perfect proposal that Atsumu plans on pulling off. 

When he’s finally satisfied with his hiding place for the engagement ring, he grabs his clothes to change into and takes a quick shower before getting ready to take his nap on the couch. The couch, where he will be the first thing his boyfriend sees when he gets home. He thought of staying awake for a while until his eyes betrayed him and closed temporarily. 

An hour into Atsumu’s nap, he wakes up to a tall figure squeezing himself onto the couch with him. He knew his boyfriend was asking for body warmth, considering he probably just finished his shower and trying to find comfort in between his arms as he faces the TV and logs in to their streaming website. It was so cute, Atsumu still can't believe this man is a big baby that loves cuddles. 

“Did yer change ya shampoo, Omi?” He was only half-awake and his first thought was to bombard his nose with the smell of his lover. An instinct that developed throughout the years. It’s just to remind himself Sakusa’s actually real and not a daydream because how did he get so lucky to have the chance to love like this? When was he ever allowed to love like this? Never.

“Mhm, it’s the one I’ve been wanting to try out,” the curly-haired man tried to look up, “Does it smell nice, babe?” 

“Yeah, I like this one bett’r than yer ‘ther one. What took ya so long to try it out?” He tries to stay awake, but the presence of Sakusa somehow makes him relax. He didn’t even hear his response. There was just something soothing about his boyfriend’s sound of breathing, he found it secure because no one gets this close to him to hear it. His hug around his waist was serene and he found himself wanting to stay there as long as he could. And so he does. 

Moments like these are treasured in Atsumu’s daily eccentric life. They live in the city of Osaka where they train almost every day with their team at a pace that needs to be fast enough to beat everyone. They visit from cities to cities to play, finding tranquility in a hotel room as long as they are together. They meet new people every day, people that come to support them or to make a business deal or to invite them to play for a new team. Atsumu still chooses to stay, for every day of his life. He will make the same choice because Sakusa Kiyoomi is worth his every day. 

Because in the middle of a busy city, an energetic lifestyle, and immerse personas, there is the Sakusa Kiyoomi to only him. There’s this man who is willing to slow him down and put his feet back to the ground so he doesn’t get lost in the pile of hectic schedules of this and that. He only hopes he’s doing the same to Sakusa too. He sure as hell more than hopes so. 

But sometime in the second part of his nap, he heard the TV went silent and his boyfriend turned around to make himself fit on the crook of his neck. Before he does, he makes sure to give Atsumu a kiss on the lips and whispers an I love you. His grip on his boyfriend tightens.

Atsumu wakes himself up to a snoring Sakusa, he checks the time to read it’s 5:13 in the afternoon. He realized he would need to sacrifice his precious cuddling time with his boyfriend in order to make dinner. A special dinner, in fact. Today was their day off from practice considering they won their previous game, so after having their team meeting and a short practice yesterday, Coach Foster offered them some me time to take care of themselves properly. 

If it was like any other day off, Atsumu would drag Sakusa back to the gym and practice spikes or serves. The setter still freaks out over his wing spiker’s freakishly bendable wrists and gets scared they will break if Sakusa goes too far but when they’re in bed, his loud thoughts make him forget about the wrists and would thank the flexible wrists later on. 

Though, Sakusa said his cousin wanted to spend time with him and go out for lunch. Atsumu agreed of course because Omi-kun, I’ll miss ya but ya need to spend time wi’d other people too. It was also a reason for him to go look at rings too since proposing to his boyfriend has been haunting him and he feels like it's something he wants to do now. It can't wait later on. 

“Omi, wake up, babe.” Atsumu pampers his boyfriend with kisses starting from the back of his ear and making a stream of kisses down to his neck and to his exposed back. According to Atsumu, it’s what the man deserves. “It’s five in the afternoon, Omi-kun. Wake up,” he drags his pronunciation for his nickname for the man beside him.

Sakusa opens his eyes and Atsumu gets ready for the personality that Sakusa has when he wakes up, “Let me sleep more, you absolute dipshit.” 

The faux blonde laughs and kisses the attitude away, “What do ya want for dinner tonight? Is it okay if I cook yer mushrooms?” 

“It depends on how you cook it, what are you making?” There was still a hint of irritation in Sakusa’s voice, he simply hated being woken up and that’s why he’s always the first one to wake up in the mornings. “You better not ruin it like last time.” 

“Chill, Omi-kun, I know how yer addicted to yer mushrooms. They taste like nothing, but that’s okay I still love you for loving these stupid mushrooms.” He waits for Sakusa to sit up before getting ready to cook dinner. If he was going to propose tonight, he might as well do it right.

Right means being simple, just like Sakusa’s taste. Atsumu will cook his favorite chicken dish: Chicken Mushroom Marsala and just pop the question while they’re cuddling. It’s a private proposal, it doesn’t need any audience because their love is theirs and theirs only. Their world is theirs and everyone else is just supporting characters that are living in their world.

At least that’s what it feels like. Because sometimes Atsumu can swear that the stars are jealous of them when they dance in their kitchen to their favorite song from the genre Bossa Nova (it’s Yesterday by Luiz Bonfá) when Sakusa can’t sleep. Sometimes they’d allow the planets to sing to them as they reminisce about their past and how much of an annoying ass Atsumu was back then. They talk about how nostalgia feels like. They would have multiple conversations about their future and how excited they are to move out of their apartment and which dog would they adopt (they’d adopt a Shiba Inu of course they’re so fluffy) and volleyball. 

The moon always whispers to them through its light and sometimes the rain speaks to them through its dews after it pours just to tell them that their love is harmonious and melodic in a sense that’s similar to the way that gravity always pulls the planets together no matter which galaxy and universe they’re in.

So to Atsumu, who has never felt any kind of love like this and who has been taken care of so gently like he was stripped out of every dirt he had on himself, he could pretty much say he and Sakusa are very in love. He could say that they sound as euphonious as piano and violin duets Atsumu has taken a liking to because of his boyfriend who loves listening to Classical. 

As he makes his Marsala sauce from scratch, he thinks of the way Sakusa’s preferred size of his mushrooms, onions, and garlic. He then starts to boil his pasta, his boyfriend’s favorite brand because they have yet to learn how to make pasta on their own, then he starts cutting the chicken to bite sizes.

While he cooks his boyfriend’s favorite meal, he thinks of the way he realized he was craving for love that he didn’t even know he could exist. His desire didn’t last long as Sakusa provided him this love without hesitating, without questioning if he was deserving of it. Again, he thanks however many gods there are for giving him a chance. But he thanks the grumpy curly-haired man even more for existing. 

Atsumu looks up from sauteeing the ingredients for the sauce to see Sakusa barely getting out of the couch and scratching his butt, his pajamas standing in between his fingertips and his bottom’s skin. He let out a chuckle because damn I want to spend my life wi’d you, Omi. Sakusa goes to the bathroom to wash up.

A text message from Osamu popped up from Atsumu’s phone, it was a simple meme that had no worth to him right now, but a reminder of his brother’s existence was valuable (He means for other reasons too don’t worry). He suddenly remembered the way his twin described Hinata’s and Karasuno’s determination the very first time they met at Nationals. I’m starting to feel hungry, ‘Samu, he remembers saying. He thinks about it, has he ever felt this hunger before then? 

He continues to cook and he thinks about it more until Sakusa comes out of the hallway leading to their bathroom and the two rooms they have in their small apartment to make his way to the man cooking to offer an embrace. He saw a smile smeared all over his face. He appeared grandeur with adoration.

Atsumu has felt starved for winning and he’d craved to be the last one standing, but that’s volleyball. His yearning for Sakusa’s love is different. That’s what makes them successful as a couple and as professional players. He smiles into the comforting silence and hopes his boyfriend doesn’t taste the temporary wonder he had. 

“Rintarou called me a couple of minutes ago,” Sakusa says. The setter replies with a hum, signaling for him to go. “He wants to go on a dinner with us. Osamu’s going, of course.” 

“When, babe?” 

“Tomorrow after practice. I think Osamu proposed.” 

“Ya think? What makes ya say that?”

“Yeah, Rintarou and I have been talking about how they want to get married. He was just waiting for him to propose and he sounded happy over the phone.” 

“Huh, ‘Samu never mentioned it ta me.” Atsumu cusses his twin and wishes he should’ve eaten him when they were still in their mother’s womb. They were just together earlier and still didn’t tell him? Let alone propose to his boyfriend (now fiance) the same day Atsumu plans to? 

It won’t stop him from doing so anyway. 

Sakusa was sitting down on the couch and watching a random crime documentary they found online when Atsumu calls him for dinner, “Omi-kun! Dinner’s ready.” 

“You better have not trashed this recipe, Miya.” He says, releasing a huff as he stood up from his spot.

“Do ya not have faith in me, my love? Tsk, what a shame.” The blonde shakes his head as he places the meal in the middle of their table. It was a dining table that his boyfriend specifically liked, so Atsumu insisted on getting it when they first moved into this apartment together.

“I’m just saying I’m the better cook between the two of us. That’s all.” Atsumu waits for Sakusa to adjust his chair closer to his before he starts to pour wine into both wine glasses. “You’re being too nice today, what did you do wrong? What did you break?” The fake blonde heard his boyfriend ask.

In reaction, he gasped. “Can’t believe I can’t be nice to my own boyfriend. I can’t pamper ya a li’l?” He watches Sakusa’s hands go into the pockets of his hoodie, or Atsumu’s hoodie technically. “Are ya cold? Want me ta turn the heat on?”

“Nah, I’m fine. Can you sit down now? You’re taking too damn long.” He hears his boyfriend complain.

He then takes a seat next to Sakusa, who places his leg over Atsumu’s nearest leg and relaxes. The setter finds it cute how this man used to hiss at every touch before they worked their way through the past four years of being together. He feels proud to say that Sakusa Kiyoomi has gotten comfortable with him. 

Whilst his boyfriend has gotten used to this comfort, he on the other hand has yet to get used to being in love with him.

They finally start to eat as their conversation picks up. “What ya eat for lunch today? Ya didn’t even send me a picture like ya always do.” 

“You’re a clingy bitch.” Atsumu places his hand on the table for a while as he grabs his wine glass and he feels Sakusa apologizing by caressing his hand. The curly-haired man’s hand was soft, as soft as the love he received from him.

“I’m yer clingy bitch. Ya love me.” Sakusa smiles and Atsumu watches him bring his hand back in his pockets. He was just about to ask if he’s cold again until a phone rings from their countertop.

Sakusa stands up and checks, he looks back to Atsumu to say, “It’s my brother.” He goes to the hallway, away from Atsumu. 

Atsumu stares blankly at his food and patiently waits for him to come back. What can they possibly be talking about that Atsumu can’t hear? Is there something going on that he needs to know? Does he need to hold his proposal back? 

His thoughts continue to run full speed until he figures it’s okay to still propose when he sees his boyfriend slightly smiling on his way back, “I’m sorry. He and my sister just needed to pester and annoy me at the wrong time.” 

“Oh? Do they need anythin’ from ya?” Atsumu resumed eating the moment Sakusa sat back down. 

“Nah, they just wanted to ask me something.” He watches the man put his hands back inside his pocket as if he was waiting to be fed.

“Do ya need me to feed you? Goodness, who’s the clingy one now?” He places his utensils down and picks up Sakusa’s. His arms were close enough for the wing spiker to rest his head on his shoulder. Atsumu smiles at the physical affection and brings a piece of chicken to his boyfriend’s mouth.

He’s not sure how the meal tastes like to Sakusa, but he hopes he tastes the delicate love Atsumu has to offer for him. Sometimes it might taste bitter or sweet or sour or salty, but the dish is always prepared out of love. 

“Hey, Atsumu?” He feels the placed leg on his own swinging, moving up and down. He notices it as a sign that the other man is nervous. He grabs a napkin then the wipes in the middle of the table so he can help his boyfriend out.

He then takes his right hand, brings it close enough to his right shoulder where Sakusa’s head is placed, then uses his fingertips to create a repetitive motion of bending his fingers against his scalp to relax him. Atsumh lets out a hum, “Is there somethin’ wrong, Omi?”

“No, because.” Sakusa sits up properly, untangling himself from Atsumu’s touch. The faux blonde gets tense from the release of affection, already missing the warmth the other man provided. 

“‘Cus?” He prompts, asking the other to finish his sentence.

“Because even though you talk like a damn pirate, I still find you attractive. Because even though you pissed the fuck out of me when we were younger, I still crave your attention today. Because even though you’re loud and energetic, I still find comfort in your presence.” Atsumu was astonished, compliments like these are never foreign to the couple at night, but when they’re not in bed while cuddling then it is. 

“What’s happenin’?” The faux blonde watches his boyfriend laugh in front of him. Was this a prank? 

“Even though I am scared shitless of what will happen, I still want you to marry me.” Sakusa takes his hands out of his pocket to reveal a black box that’s similar to the one Atsumu brought home today. The curly-haired open the box to reveal the same ring Atsumu also brought home today.

He then leaves Sakusa without saying any word and runs to their bedroom to check his tank top collection. He made sure that he buried his ring properly and well enough for Sakusa to not expect anything. He digs out his tank tops, leaving them on the floor until he found what he was looking for. And he did.

Turns out Osamu’s proposal to Suna wasn’t the one stopping him from proposing, it was Sakusa.

Speaking of, “Miya, you piece of shit!” He comes into their room with tears in his eyes, ready to cry more than he already has until he finds the blonde holding a complete duplicate of the box he has in his own hands. 

“Yer holding the same ring I bought.” Atsumu shows him the ring. The same black princess cut diamond with side gems on the side. They each had the same as the most expensive ring they could find. 

“...How am I supposed to tell my siblings and Rintarou about this? I thought I was getting rejected.” He then realizes what he did wrong and rushes to Sakusa to hug him. He didn’t mean to come off like that, no, no, no.

“Omi-kun! No, I’m not rejecting ya! I wanted to see if ya found my ring. Because..we have the same exact...one…” His sentence trails off as he lets go of his hug.

“You never answered my question, Atsumu.” 

“Why do ya get ta propose?! I wanted ta propose!” He complains because he wanted to do something for Sakusa. He wanted to be the one to propose and kneel and ask. 

“Because, Miya, I got to ask you first. You were apparently taking too long.” Atsumu received an eye roll.

“Fine, but ya hafta ask me again. Ask away, please.” 

Sakusa smiles at him, going on one knee, opening the box once more then proceeds to ask him for the second time, “Will you marry me, Miya Atsumu?” 

“Omi-kun, babe, please get up now I don’t remember vacuuming t’day. I wanna marry ya, now get up now.” 

“I vacuumed while you were asleep. You sleep like the dead.” Sakusa puts the ring on Atsumu’s fourth finger on his left hand. He pulls him back to the kitchen, “C’mon! We have to finish eating because we’re going to have an interesting phone call to make with my siblings later.” 

“Hey, Omi-kun?” The curls stopped bouncing and Atsumu waited for the man to look back, “How does the dish taste?” 

“It tastes like the love you continue to give every day, Miya.” 

The afternoon the next day, a phone call full of teasing (you guys are so stupid how do you even pick the same ring and plan to propose on the same day?! Stupid in love I tell you!) from Sakusa’s older brother and cries in congratulations (I’m so happy for you guys aaaa! You guys are so cute! I can’t want to tell my children their younger uncle’s getting married before their older one!!) occurred after their dinner. A conversation also happened between Sakusa and Atsumu in terms of the extra ring they now have. 

“D’ya wanna wear it, Omi-kun? We could be wearing matchin’ rings!” Atsumu gleefully suggests, but he knows the man will decline. That’s okay for him too, because he’s wearing one from him. 

“I like seeing it in your hand.” Sakusa takes a picture of it and posts it as a story on his Instagram with a small following, consisting only of their close friends. Both he and Atsumu have their accounts in private, though it doesn't stop their fans from requesting to follow. 

They love their fans, yes, but they choose to be selfish with the love that they have for each other and keep it for themselves. Perhaps there will be a day when they choose to tell the world, but the world isn't ready for them yet. Everyone will be blinded by the fondness they have towards each other.

“Will you come with me to take it back to the jewelers then…” Atsumu shyly asks, resulting in a chuckle from his fiance. 

So here they are, about to enter the same shop Atsumu left the previous day. He was the first one to come in and the same lady from yesterday greeted him. “Good afternoon, sir! Was there a problem with your purchase yesterday? How did it go?” She sees Sakusa creep behind Atsumu and, “Oh! Do you guys know each other? He came a little before you and your twin left.”

Sakusa wanted to laugh, really, because he didn't even see the two leave. But when he realized how stiff his fiance looked trying to find the words to give to the jeweler was quite a scene to look at. Atsumu is never speechless at anything, but here, he stands at a loss of words, hands on the side of his lean body, and completely staring at the lady in front of them.

“Hi, yes, I think what my fiance is trying to say here is that we’d like to return this ring. It seems that I got to make use of the ring first before he did.” Sakusa holds Atsumu’s left hand up. 

The jeweler can't help but laugh at the situation they are presenting, “That’s adorable.” She then leads the engaged couple to the register and refunds them for the ring they already own. 

They leave the shop, make an acquaintance out of the jeweler in order to keep in touch with her for their wedding rings, and head out to their dinner reservation with Osamu and Suna. 

During their dinner, Suna and Osamu do announce that they are engaged. So do Sakusa and Atsumu. Despite having the same proposal days (‘Samu! Why didn’t ya tell me you were going to propose?! Huh?! Are we keepin’ secrets from each other now?), the twins refused to get married together or on the same day. They have spent enough sharing important dates in their lives to plan another one. They don’t need to share everything together, besides, Sakusa and Atsumu plan on getting married a little bit later than the other couple. 

Atsumu was also surprised at the fact that his fiance was initiating a public display of affection knowing he wasn’t really a fan of it. Sakusa kissed him on the lips for no reason (not like he needs one in the first place), fed Atsumu at least once or twice, and rested his head on his shoulder as they waited for the food. 

When they got home and cuddling in bed, Atsumu brought it up. “Omi-kun? Are ya okay? I’m not complainin’ but yer hands were all over me in public.” 

“I can’t believe I can’t be nice to my own fiance. I can’t pamper you a little?” Atsumu smiles at the response, a mockery of his statement last night. 

“Y’know, babe, I wanted to propose ta ya so I can somehow show that I really, really am in love with ya.” 

“I already know that you are, Atsumu. You show me every day that I am loved.” 

The moonlight seeps through the gaps between their curtains. “But I want ta remind ya. Every day and more.” 

“Then you can start by letting me have your last name,” Sakusa kisses him into the night, pouring all the love he has for the man into his lips. 

Every night they explore each other’s deep affection and warmth, trying to look for a word that’s stronger than love. 

Atsumu has all his lifetime and Sakusa’s to get used to it and find the answer. He wouldn’t dare lose what he has now that he’s got a small taste of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Osamu raises his drink for a toast, "Here's to three pro-volleyball players with the last name of Miya!" 
> 
> "We're going to have to get new jerseys." Suna looks at Sakusa.
> 
> "We're going to get new jerseys." Sakusa repeats.
> 
> "Two more Miya's! Woo!" Atsumu clings his arm to his fiance's shoulders.


End file.
